


Two Night Stand

by wiildestdreams



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Explicit Language, Hodken, M/M, Possible Spice in the next chapters, Recreational Drug Use, also they're out of charachter, hoduken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiildestdreams/pseuds/wiildestdreams
Summary: A snowstorm forces two boys who made an online connection to unwillingly extend their one-night stand as the blizzard goes through the night. | inspired by the original movie Two Night Stand script written by Mark Hammer.





	1. Just a Hookup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two night stand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382538) by mark hammer. 



> As stated in the summary this is just an adaptation of a movie I recently saw, so I take no credit for the first chapters at all because it will be exactly like the movie so don't watch it or you'll get spoiled. Also is the first time I've written since 5 years ago so be kind, just trynna water the JBJ/Hodken tag.

When Kenta first opened his eyes he didn’t recognize where he was at, it took him a minute to adjust and remember, he cursed at himself in silence, there was a clock on the nightstand beside him, marking 10:44 a.m., and there was also an open condom wrap there, he cursed again, this time out loud. He stood up and got dressed while looking at the blond boy that was peacefully sleeping beside him, at least he was cute. As he was leaving the apartment he left a sticky note on the door. 

_“Thanks for last night. Awesome apartment. xo Kenta.”_

He opened the front door and an ongoing ticking sound startled him, to his left the alarm system had a beeping red light and a countdown “10...9...8” stating it would ring the alarm if no code was introduced. 

“Shit” he whispered and tore the note from the door throwing it into a nearby trash can, as he ran back to the bed, getting in it fully dressed and with a scarf tied around his neck.

 

_14 hours before_

 

Kenta was lying on the couch, still on his pajamas at six o'clock because it didn't matter if you dressed up when there was nowhere to go to, out of boredom he grabbed his laptop and opened the browser as he typed in the search bar, he kind of laughed, couldn't believe he was doing this. 

 **www.getsomeromance.com**  

There was a big _“JOIN NOW”_ pink button and after clicking he was passed onto a new screen to select his nickname and password. 

 **username** : bestkentaever

 **password** : *********** 

It was the turn to upload a picture, he went through a few and decided on one where he was...kind of... winking? Then it was time to select his relationship status, he hesitated before selecting single, afterwards the website asked a series of questions that would help the algorithm find a match for him. 

 **Education** : Pre-med.

 **I want to meet:** A renegade cop who plays by his own rules.

 **People tell me I look like:** I’ve gotten a “pretty alien” before.

 **Special talents:** I converse like a motherfucker.

 **Occupation:** Currently fielding offers. 

The rest of the questions ranged from hobbies to sexual preferences, and one of them read 

 **Reveal something personal:** ...Seriously? 

He was starting to think this was all a bit too much while switching channels on the tv, apparently, every channel had an add playing tonight. 

“Fiji is the ideal holiday, tropical paradise for couples.” the news anchor interrupted the transmission. “Well, Dave, while we didn't get the white Christmas we were hoping for, mother nature may have a few tricks up her sleeve. We're getting forecasts of a hurricane-force blizzard coming tonight…”

 

Kenta heard the door unlocking and he quickly shut the laptop while grabbing a book that was on the coffee table.

 

“Kenta, right where I left you, how adorable”

“You caught me red-handed. I'm just… I’m such a sucker for classic American novel. Bad day?” Kenta asked his roommate as he stood up the couch to check what was in the fridge.

“No, I'm just exhausted”

“Yeah, I know, me too right?”

“Maybe it's time to get a job,” Taehyun told Kenta as he grabbed a bunch of bills that piled up over time on the coffee table.

“You’re telling me….”

“Yes, I am!”

“I look for fulfilling work all the time. I just happen to be taking a break whenever you’re around. It’s like studying when mom is watching!” he explained as he sipped from a juice box.

“Did you talk to your parents about the lease? Because the deadline’s on the first and Sanggyun is willing to take over if you…”

“Yeah, no I haven’t made a decision on that yet, per se…”

“How did you not make a decision yet? I mean, what did you do today? or what did you do this week?”

“I did Christmas!” Kenta signaled to all the Christmas ornaments around the apartment “And also I started online dating”

“Seriously?!” shocked Taehyun asked, it had been a while since Kenta dated anyone at all, this was good news.

“Yes, yeah, shut up. I’m not proud.”

“No, I'm proud! met anyone?”

“I said I started, I'm not a machine, hey, where are you going?”

 

Suddenly Taehyun was wearing a more casual outfit and he was grabbing his keys again.

 

“Oh, Sanggyun’s friend, Hyunbin, is having his birthday at this bar.”

“So you’re not cooking dinner?” Kenta rubbed his belly

“No… Do you want to come? Birthday boy is single, and he is not the brightest but he’s pretty, so he’s perfect for a one-night stand”

“I don’t know, do you think I'm ready?”

“Who cares? I’m ready for you to be ready. I mean seriously, how long has it been? Aren’t you horny?”

“Now see, I knew you two little freaks be having this type of conversations when I'm not around, I knew it, especially you” Taehyun’s boyfriend signaled Kenta who rolled his eyes. “Hi, Sanggyun, well, yes, no, I’m horny but I’m also...somewhat lazy, sometimes, so the two counteract, like dueling wizards” Kenta took the remote pretending it was his magic wand.”

“Not anymore, tonight is the night”

 

**-**

The wet asphalt made the lights shine brighter on the Seoul night, they approached a bar on a hidden alley, with a security guard outside the entrance. 

“Hey, ID, please” 

Taehyun and Sanggyun quickly showed theirs, while Kenta was frantically looking for his in every pocket, jacket pocket, clear, jean pocket, clear, hidden pocket inside the hoodie, clear. 

“Oh, shit” Taehyun muted. Kenta turned around it was his ex; Yongguk, and he was hand in hand with a cute boy. As soon as Kenta realized this he greeted his ex-partner awkwardly. 

“Hey”

“Hey, heard you were doing good.”

“From who?”

“I don’t know, I just….said that to be nice” Yongguk shrugged.

“Yongguk, I think this boy is trying to get by you” Kenta motioned towards the cute boy.

“Oh, no. This is… this is Taedong. Taedong this is Kenta, and Taehyun and Sanggyun, Kenta and I we were together for a bit.”

“Oh” Kenta was surprised “That's the abridged version, just like that?” his voice shaking a little and he hated himself for that.

“You two coming in or what?” The bodyguard was fed up with this conversation

“Nice to meet you” Taedong politely acknowledged Kenta before taking Yongguk's hand and drawing him inside the bar with him.

“Good seeing you Kenta” he stated while waving goodbye. 

Kenta was losing it, he bent while grabbing his knees, as if he was trying to keep himself together in one piece. 

“I don’t even want to hear you guys say it” he stood up, his eyes glistening with tears “Last year I was in College and I was Yongguk's fianceé and I drank wine in restaurants” he stared at the bodyguard “Now I'm at home all day in my underwear, and I’m nobody’s nothing, and I can’t even get into a bar. What is happening to me?” he couldn’t stop himself, words just kept coming and coming out “I am going backward! I am Benjamin Button-ing!”

“He moved on, so what, so can you. I say take a cab home. Get on that dating site, pick a cute guy, no drinks, no dinner, just a hookup.” Taehyun grabbed him by the shoulders as if trying to make him snap back to reality, Kenta looked confused.

“You can’t order sex!, It’s not edible arrangements!”

“Yes you can, you have the internet,” Sanggyun said with a smirk.

“Desperate times call for desperate measurements. Go get them, tiger, you got this.” Taehyun patted on Kentas back, as he and Sanggyun turned inside the bar, leaving the redhead boy standing outside.

 

**_**

 

Half of a red wine bottle later and Kenta finally gathered the courage to open up the laptop and log into the dating site, how hard could it be? he just needed someone to get laid with, no feelings involved, no dating, just pure casual sex. He poured another glass, took a sip, and messaged the first guy that he saw. 

 **bestkentaever** : Hey

 **philosophycalprince:** ‘sup 

“Nope” he took another big sip of wine and gave himself courage “Fuck it” he opened window chats for several guys and send a message to all of them. 

 **bestkentaever** : Hey

 **hoduboy** : hey, there, how’s it going?

 **bestkentaever** : fantastic, how about you? 

“Lowercase, keeping it casual,” he stated to himself. A new chat window opened up infront of him.

 **spacecowboy:** HEY SEXXXY BOI 

“Really?!” he closed that chat window and went back to the other conversation, no reply yet, “come on” Kenta prayed “The bar is so low, is so very low.” 

_*NEW MESSAGE* from:_

**hoduboy** : same 

Kenta started typing on the chat window: _“Cool, would you like to have sex with me?”_ he looked at the sentence, disgusted. “I sound like a computer virus” he deleted the message, frustrated as he took another sip of wine. 

 **bestkentaever** : I’m about to get sexiled by my roommate, do you want to hang out?

 **hoduboy** : sure, you’re thinking a bar?

 **bestkentaever** : I was actually thinking your place.

 **hoduboy** _has shared his location with you_

 **hoduboy** : sorry, that was too quick, pretend I waited for a second

 

Kenta giggled.

 

 **bestkentaever** : eesh, I'm coming from the east village. see you in a month.

 **hoduboy** : haha, I’ll have cups of Gatorade waiting at each subway stop

 **bestkentaever** : Wait!

 **bestkentaever** : can we video chat?

 **hoduboy** : sure

 **bestkentaever** : I wanna see your apartment

 **bestkentaever** : the psycho test

 **bestkentaever** : newspaper clippings about unsolved murders on your walls = no dice

 **hoduboy** : totally fair just give me a min, to take off my mom’s dress

 

Kenta laughed.

 

 **hoduboy** _is starting a video chat_

 

“Hey there,” the video quality was a bit low but the boy didn't look like a perv, he actually looked...cute.

“Oh man, I was so sure I was about to see a close up of a penis” Kenta joked.

“Yeah, me too” the boy agreed “Wow, you are really pretty, really pretty. Anyways, so this is me, soak it in, and this is my apartment” he started to move around his laptop as in showing Kenta every part of it, a small studio, a bit messy, just as any normal guy would have it. “As you can see, it’s a magical wonderland. So, do I pass the test or…”

“Yes, I think so… I’ve actually never done this before” he admitted while biting his thumb.

“Me neither”

“Good...well I guess, I’ll see you soon?”

“That is awesome. I mean, that is cool, sweet, I will… That will be a very nice thing to happen Kenta, see you soon” 

Kenta set the laptop aside and grabbed the wine bottle drinking straight from it this time. 

“I cannot believe I am schlepping to the other side of town for a booty call, that’s fucking scandalous” He was amazed at himself.

“Hey, I don’t think the laptop is shut off right”

“No, no, that was the tv!” and he definitely shut the laptop off this time.

 

_14 hours after_

 

He ran back to the bedroom, getting into bed fully dressed and with a scarf tied around his neck. The alarm went off. The blond boy stood up as quickly as possible, grabbing a baseball bat from underneath his bed.

“Did you slept with your coat on?”

“Yeah, I get cold. Get the intruder!” Kenta shouted as the boy ran towards the department entrance, not even a minute passed and he was back in the bedroom area. “False alarm” he muted and went back to bed.

“I had a great time, thank you. It’s… it’s perfect for what I needed, so… Awesome” Kenta touched him but apparently, he was back to being asleep. That was fast. He looked around the room looking for a distraction that would wake up the boy so he could leave, the alarm clock, he set an alarm a couple minutes away. He grabbed his phone, trying to see if he could contact Taehyun for a ride, the alarm clock went off with a loud song and Kenta quickly hid his phone and pretended to be asleep. The boy that laid beside him woke up startled and switched off the alarm, throwing his arm around Kenta.

“That’s some alarm you got there” he pretended to yawn as he stretched his arms.

“Yeah, I don’t even remember setting it for 11:04… “

“Oh, that’s weird”

“Morning Kenta!” he smiled widely at his visitor.

“Morning, Dongho”

“It’s Donghan, actually”

“Yeah, what did I say?”

“Dongho, it’s Donghan, with an A-N”

“Oh yeaaah…. sorry” Kenta scratched his head giving the blond a shy smile before standing up. “Well, thank you for having me.”

“Don’t worry, my only concern is how we’re going to sugarcoat this when we tell our grandkids how we met.”

“Right?” Kenta followed, he couldn’t wait to get out of there “We’ll cross that bridge when we’re there!”

“Hey, so do you want to grab breakfast or do you normally just take off?”

Kenta stared at Donghan. Eyes wide open.

“Normally? you just said “normally” like I do this so much that I’d have a normal and an abnormal version of it?”

“That’s…. yeah, that’s not what I meant, I have no idea how often you do this.” Donghan clarified.

“I told you last night, this is my first time doing anything- you know, remotely, like this”

“Yeah, but come on, Kenta, do you expect me to believe this was your first one-night stand ever?”

“Yes!” Kenta felt the heat running to his face and his ears, and his voice was a little shaky but not so much because he was very upset at how shitty Donghan was behaving “I mean the only reason that I am here is because my roommate, he peer-pressured the shit out of me, and I am sensing some distinctly judgey vibes coming from your side of the bed, which is odd, considering the teamwork involved.”

“Honestly, I admire what you did, I wish more people were this forward.”

“Forward? there we go with the slut thing again.”

“I’m not calling you a slut! I’m calling you a boy who went over to a stranger’s house at midnight if only there was a word for someone who does that!”

Kenta couldn’t believe what was going on.

“Wow, you know what, screw you”

“It was a joke, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, look, can we please just eat breakfast? I make a killer oatmeal with a smiley face made out of jelly! and it’s not slutty at all!”

“You know what, save your oatmeal, I’m taking off. But thanks for having me, it was awesome to get to know you. Have a nice life, Dongho.”

Donghan stood up throwing the sheets aside dramatically.

“Okay, cool, well, I'm just going to assume that time was on purpose, cause I told you my name is Donghan, with A-N, like a dozen times.”

“You just have a stupid name!” the redhead shouted on his way to the door.

“Okay cool, well, bye, it was lovely having sex with you.” Donghan followed Kenta all the way to the door.

“I wish I could say the same”

“Sounded like you had a pretty good time last night” he smirked.

“You know what? Don’t believe everything you hear”

“Okay, fuck you, Kenta!”

“Fuck you back “

Kenta let himself out of the apartment door and found his way to the exit out of the apartment building, the exit door was stuck. He peered through the window, a full-on blizzard was happening outside. He remembered hearing something about the bad weather last night on the news.

“Imagine a sleeping little angel-faced-angel… okay, no, I'm the angel. and this angel is being woken up by a fucking junkyard dog in a hot boy body! yeah, and that’s my morning.” Donghan was slowly going down the stairs with a dirty sheets basket in his hands “Mom, I’ll call you later”

“Hi there, Donghan, right?”

“What is it? a little snow outside? I’ll get you an uber” Donghan pushed the door, and he pushed, but there was no use because everything seemed to be covered by ice and snow “Holy shit, that’s a bunch of snow!”

Kenta wanted to die in that same spot.


	2. Just a lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: recreational drug use.

_“Hey, folks, I hope you aren't planning on going anywhere anytime soon 'cause let me tell you something, it ain't going to happen, okay? We are seeing record snowfalls! This thing came in overnight and has Seoul  in a total whiteout! We're talking about tens of thousands of stranded holiday travelers. The entire city transit system is shut down. The streets have not even been plowed. The mayor's office is urging people to stay indoors and to avoid all nonessential travel. So get cozy, folks, because it's going to be a long weekend.”_ Donghan sat in the couch kinda listening to the tv news and kinda trying to put together a rubiks cube, also ocassionally listening to his now new temporary roomate speak through the phone, it couldn't be helped the studio apartment was small, and you could just hear everything because of Kenta's voice volume. 

“Taehyun, you have to do something, I cannot stay here. This is the worst.” Kenta was sitting on a step that separated the living room area from the bedroom area, while Donghan watched the news report, Kenta hoped the tv volume was loud enough that Donghan wouldn’t listen to his desperate phone call. 

“Sweetie, are you even watching the news? There’s nothing we can do.” 

“See how nice this is? This could be every day.” Sanggyun’s voice sounded in the background. 

“But, Sanggyun’s an EMT, can he like… helicopter me out of here or something? Is that Sanggyun’s voice? is Sanggyun laughing at me?” 

“No, no, no, no, no” Taehyun assured him “Okay, just make the best of it and we’ll rescue you as soon as possible, I promise.” 

“No! I wouldn’t be here if you did not slut me out!” 

“Sorry, can’t hear you…. I think the snow is messing with the… sat….satellite...bye!” 

“Taehyun!”

 

❆❆❆ 

“This is what I deserve, it’s penance.” Kenta moved around the thick oatmeal on his plate, getting rid of the smiley jelly face. 

“Wow, that’s officially the worst review my oatmeal has ever received.” 

“It’s what I get for slutting it up” 

“So you really think God made this blizzard to punish you for being slutty?”

“No, I don’t think God did it, that’s ridiculous, I think my grandmother did, and I just don’t know how.” he took a spoonful of oatmeal, chewing slowly.

 “Well, I would prefer not to spend the next 24 hours in an uncomfortable silence with you, so why don’t we just pretend that we never had sex? It didn’t happen. and then we can pretend that it’s just the weather and not your passive-aggressive magical grandmother.” 

“No, that’s like trying to get the toothpaste back into the tube...you can’t do it, it is out there. I have seen your dick, you’ve implied i’m easy. Those are big things.” 

Donghan kind of laughed. 

“Did you just call my dick big?” 

Kenta rolled his eyes. 

“No, no. I did not, I called the implication of your dick big.” 

“Well, it's still nice to hear”

“You can't just erase the fact two people had sex.” 

“I think you underestimate us.” Donghan put down his now finished bowl of oatmeal and stretched out his hand “Hi, im Donghan” 

“I’m Kenta” they stretched hands as two strangers meeting for the first time. 

“Kenta, very nice to meet you, what do you do for a living?”

Kenta stood up already pissed off at the small talk.

“Oh, Jesus, that… that’s what we’re doing? No, we’ll try again but there are rules. No upsetting questions.” 

Donghan’s face was blank, how could that be an upsetting question? 

“Okay, i'm trying really hard to think of a question that could in no way be construed as upsetting.” he made a i'm-really-thinking-im-really-trying face “Do you...like...dogs?” 

“Perfect! yes! I like dogs” 

“Me too” he was relieved. 

“Okay I have to use the restroom”

Kenta peered around the bathroom, he didn’t really needed to use it, he just wanted to get away for a second. There were a bunch of magazines laying around in a small table besides the toilet, he grabbed one, and sat down on the toilet, coincidentally he opened the magazine in an interesting article _“THE TOP 5 OF BOYS YOU’LL MEET ONLINE”_ his eyes scanned through the pages, he had read this magazine before at Sanggyun’s place, it was always full of crap, but his eyes caught on something that made his heart beat really fast and not in a good way. _“DAMAGED BOY GETTING BACK ON THE HORSE.”_ he teared off  the page, pissed off at how a sentence could really hit home. He didn’t really knew what to do with it, so he just, threw it in the toilet, and he flushed. Wishing it was that easy to get rid of problems, just by flushing them away. 

Donghan was playing on a half set up ping-pong table, the ball made a noise every time it hit the wall, and every time it was hit. Kenta had asked to borrow his laptop and was sitting comfortably on the couch browsing through his Facebook posts, but the noise, it was really bugging him out. Donghan didn’t seemed to care. 

“Do you possibly have earphones?” he tried to use his best friendly voice tone, getting no answer back from his host. He sighed, and the sound of the ping-pong ball stopped.  “Thank you” and he went back to focusing on the laptop. 

“Kenta?” 

“What?” now it was him not taking his eyes off of the screen. “What happened?” he asked again in a monotone voice. 

“What happened? you happened!” 

Kenta looked at him confused, he was signaling the bathroom hall, which was flooded with a river of water, coming out of the bathroom door. 

“God!” Kenta stood up and started to freak out as per usual “Don’t worry, i’ll take care of it!” he started to take off his socks and cuff his jeans “You just go to your room!” 

He walked towards the bathroom, cold water soaking his feet. 

“Gross. Cold and Gross. It just keeps coming.” 

“Hey, you gotta turn the knob!” Donghan shouted from the living room area. 

“No, I mean the punishments from the universe. It’s a flood, it’s practically biblical, where the fuck is your plunger?” 

“Its right next to the… crap! I let my buddy borrow my plunger, dammit!” 

“That’s why you never let your friends borrow your plungers”  he started to grab a bunch of towels trying to get them to absorb the water on the floor.

 “Look, just leave it like that, close the door, I’ll deal with it later.” 

He did as told, and left the bathroom, dragging his cold feet in a defeated manner and letting himself sink back into the couch. It was like, it just kept on getting worse. 

“I have an idea that will fix everything. Do you want to get high?”   

Kenta stared making no facial expression or whatsoever, giving his buddy the clear idea that it was not happening. 

“Yeah, me neither” Donghan got the not so indirect message. “That was just a test.” he sat down in a puff and silence reigned for a minute, both looking at each other. “Yep, i'm gonna do it, you dont care, do you?” he reached and opened up a shelf taking out a bong covered in cherubs, it was indeed angelic. 

“It's your apartment” Kenta responded trying to sound careless while looking at the bong. 

“Oh, my buddy made this, he smokes a lot of pot, and I try to encourage his creativity.” 

“Yeah, I think it fits you” 

“Sorry, i’d open a window, but, you know….” he apologized before taking the first hit. 

“It is a mystery why you’re single”

“Hey, im a catch” he let out a big cloud of smoke. 

“I’ll bet you 150 bucks you’re going to die alone.” 

“Well, my future smoking hot widowed will gladly accept your money, hey, i'm just saying, you could afford to take the edge off a little bit, it could be good for you.” 

“I’ve gotten high before” Kenta clarified. 

“Not with me” Donghan exhaled again and gave him a smirk. 

“Fine” he motioned towards Donghan to have the bong. “It better make you funnier.”

Kenta took a big hit, the blond one thought his visitor would cough like any non-smoking person would, he didn't, Donghan was amused. 

“Yeah, smoke that.” 

the red head gave him a killer stare.

 

❆❆❆ 

“So earlier you asked what I did for a living and I kinda got a little feisty about it” Kenta explained while trying really hard to be focused on the ping-pong ball, trying not to miss it or hit it too hard, and he was not succeeding. “Well, the answer is… I am less-than-employed at the moment. I don’t do anything. See, last year I was able to say, “I'm a premed student” which sounds kind of impressive right, but then, I graduated and i’m not allowed to say it anymore.” 

“I think your profile on the dating website said pre-med student” Donghan tried to hit the ball and missed it. 

“Yeah, no, I just haven’t changed it yet.” 

“Didn’t you make the profile like two days ago? That’s weird.” Donghan whom was munching on some M&M’s hit the ball way too hard and send it over to the kitchen, Kenta followed the ball with his eyes and it took him a  second to start to move and go after it. 

“What is this, like an interrogation? I'm just in that limbo phase” 

“Well, your degree did say pre med, so you would think something follows that” 

Kenta grabbed the tiny ball and stared at it, he then proceeded to send it down the kitchen sink drain causing the garbage disposal to activate with a loud sound. 

“What was that?” Donghan exclaimed with alarmed eyes.

 

❆❆❆  

The tent they had built in the living room was just spacious enough for both of them to fit in, it had christmas lights, pillows, blankets, and all the junk food they were able to find in Donghan’s kitchen, and bedroom. Both of them were just lying, Kenta  holding Snickers bar, a soft song was playing in the background, the christmas lights made everything look cozier, as if in a movie. 

“So… why did you major in pre med if you didn’t want to go into medicine?” 

“I always thought i’d change it but then I graduated.” 

“Wait, how does that happen?” Donghan shifted his body to the side so he could be looking at Kenta, and also to be closer to him. 

“Easier than you would think,” Kenta was calm and collected, maybe the weed was a good idea after all. “What do you do for a living?” 

“I work at a bank” Donghan replied while grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth “I’m an assistant manager.” 

“How does someone like you get into something that’s so… wildly exciting?” 

“I don’t know, I mean, you know like when you’re 17 and… you just want to get out there and show the world everything that you have to offer because you have all this stuff to say? I don’t know what that feels like. I don't know. I never felt like I needed a job to define my life.”

 “Do you like your job?” 

“Since when are you supposed to like your job? I think our generation catastrophically misunderstands that.” 

“Interesting” Kenta muttered while eating a red gummy worm “Oh...you should turn this one off.” 

“You dont like this song?” 

“I love this song, it's going to make me want to dance.” 

“You should” 

“No, trust me.” 

“Are you, like, a bad dancer?” 

“Oh no, im an awesome dancer, but you see… if you see me dance, you’ll follow me around like a little puppy dog and it’ll be embarrassing for us both,” Kenta leaned in to Donghan’s side of the tent almost hovering over him while trying to exit, and the blond boy could do nothing but stare into the other’s brown eyes, a thought flashed through his mind but it went by really fast and Kenta was already outside. “So… you have to stay here in the fort. For your own safety, trust me on that one.” 

Kenta started to dance, feeling the rhythm at first but then giving into it, he danced as if no one was watching, cause practically no one was, inside the tent Donghan turned off the christmas lights, and the lights outside in the living room allowed him to see Kenta’s shape as he danced carelessly, Donghan smiled as wide as he could, and just kept on watching the other boy dance, he could get out there, he also loved this song, but from the insides of the fort it looked like a very joyous, private, moment for Kenta, and Donghan was content just watching.

Just a couple seconds before the song ended Kenta came back inside the tent a little short of breath and with some sweat drops on his forehead, he was also smiling really, really wide, his smile always crooked to one side, Donghan noticed.

“So I would just like to… frame the next question in the context that my diet doesn't normally consist of junk food, and with that in mind, hypothetically…. If one were to… need to make use of a bathroom, how might one do that in these special circumstances? Stop smiling! “ Kenta shyly hit Donghan in the forearm only causing him to laugh more. 

“That’s actually a great question, we could ask for my neighbors plunger” Kenta was relieved. “But they are away for the holidays.” and he hit Donghan...again. 

“Don’t laugh!” 

“It’s kind of funny” 

“Do you see this face?” Kenta signaled at himself “This is my panic face. Do we understand?” 

“Yeah” the giggling boy tried to set a straight face. “I mean there’s a plan B, but it might sound kind of out there.” 

“We are not getting high again” Kenta replied in a serious manner. 

“No, the windows on this building, don’t really work right, so we can go out the window, climb up the roof and go to the other side and then get in to my neighbor’s apartment through the fire escape.”

“Okay….Maybe you should do this alone.” 

“I’m not breaking and entering alone, the whole reason we’re doing this is for you!” 

“Fine” Kenta agreed and they proceeded to gear up with the thickest jackets Donghan could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! This one's a little all over the place but I hope it was fun.


	3. Just One More Time

❆❆❆ 

The blizzard was at its peak, with strong cold winds and big snowflakes coming out of everywhere. The city was covered in white, but not in a pretty way, more in a scary you-can't-see-anything way. They climbed to the rooftop through Donghan's fire escape and made their way out until the other side of the building where his neighbor’s whom where out of town for the holiday season lived at, carefully using the fire escape to land in the balcony, he tried to open up the window, but there was no use, it was frozen shut, just like everything else.

“Whats wrong?” Kenta asked him with his arms crossed around his chest, his breath visible.

“It’s frozen shut! It won’t budge! we gotta go back.”

"There is no turning back!” the desperation in Kenta’s voice had reached new levels, he kneeled down and grabbed a big rock, he held out his arm as if trying to keep Donghan back and threw the rock at the window, the glass smashed completely.

“What the fuck!”

“Go, go, go!” he motioned to get inside the apartment, he really couldn’t stand the cold anymore, and he really, really, needed to use the bathroom.

“Hey, are you fucking insane? I’m going to have to pay for that! you’re a ruiner!”

“I’m not a ruiner! your neighbors would do the same in my position, they’ll understand!”

“Well, I gotta pee, you’ll understand!” Donghan ran towards the only bathroom in the apartment.

“You are such an asshole!” was the only thing he managed to say.

“Oh, yeah, this pee feels good” Donghan said while looking in the bathroom mirror, checking himself out, he didn’t really have to go, but he liked to upset Kenta. While in there he took the neighbors plunger and went outside, figured it was time to let his special friend use the toilet, who didn’t even looked at him as he shut the door with a loud thump.

There was shattered glass in the floor, and the cold wind was coming in through the window, curtains moving almost violently. Donghan gathered some equipment and made a temporary fix in it with some cardboard and adhesive tape. He would have to pay for this, and his neighbors would be furious, what if he was accused of breaking in? Most likely they would understand, he hoped.

❆❆❆ 

“Hey, I think we’ve solved the mystery of the clogged toilet” Kenta ran as fast as possible, Donghan stood proudly with a big smile and a soaking wet magazine page in hand.

“No!, I told you I would unclog the toilet!”

“What is this?” he tried to uncrumple the page carefully.

“It’s nothing” Kenta reached out to grab it from him, unsuccessfully.

“What are you doing? That’s gross, Kenta, this was in a toilet, that’s gross, okay? If you had a problem with the reading material you could’ve just said something.”

Donghan managed to be able to read the page “DAMAGED BOY GETTING BACK ON THE HORSE - The boy who’s been cheated on...”

Kenta couldn’t manage the embarrassment and walked out of the bathroom as soon as he saw Donghan reading the page, he could feel his face getting red and hot and he just wanted to get out of there. But he couldn’t. So he tried to hide by laying on the couch covering his face with a pillow.

“It’s just some stupid article.” Donghan tried to reassure him.

“It wasn’t stupid, though. It was spot-on. How pathetic is that.” his voice was still muffled by the pillow, so Donghan tried to remove it, and Kenta let him. Their fingers brushed in the process, and it made Donghan be more conscious of his own heartbeat.

“Kenta… Last Night….did you really fake it?”

“What are you talking about?” he was struck by the sudden change of conversation, wasn’t this his pity time?

“You know, last night you were making what I would describe as like banshee-esque screams of pleasure, and then this morning you called into question their authenticity?”

“Wait, weren’t we pretending we never had sex?” Kenta fixed his position to sit, all of his body fixed towards the other boy.

“Yeah, I’m over that”

“Why are you even thinking about this again?”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it...”

“Oh, alright, well, see, I just said those things to hurt your feelings because you hurt mine, you know?”

“Yeah, I don’t really buy that, you seem to be someone who’s really honest when trying to hurt somebody’s feelings.”

“Fine. But this can't be the first time someone has faked it for you.”

“It definitely was” Donghan was in denial.

“You made your ex-come?”

“Yep, pretty much all the time”

“And did they came before or after you?”

“Usually we… would come simultaneously. At the same time” Kenta stared at him in disbelief. “It’s true!”

“Look, it’s nothing to be ashamed of either, it’s really hard to do, for you it might be easy, it’s just, you know, just friction. But for me, there were a whole lot of intangibles happening! and it’s bad that we fake it, it’s not good for you, it doesn’t help us, it doesn’t help the next one.”

  
The silence grew awkward for a moment.

  
“Oh! but you’re a really good kisser! and I did have a good time” he tried to reassure by giving Donghan a pat on the shoulder.

“Okay… So, what did I do wrong?”

“It’s not about rights and wrongs, it’s just about how people sync up, you know, how they fit together.”

“And we didn’t sync up well?”

“Well, you know, it’s the first time, it's awkward. You don’t know what to say, you don’t know what you’re touching. It’s awkward and it’s not like that changes after the first time. I mean eventually, they learn what you like more...but….you can never talk about it openly cause guys are so sensitive. Suggesting just the tiniest thing and it freaks them out because then they think you’ve been thinking that every time, and then they get mad that you didn’t say something early because it would have been too soon. “

“Holy shit, I just had a great idea. Do you feel it?” Donghan’s excited eyes glistened while looking at Kenta. “Listen to me, so, we’re trapped. We’re like this incredible experiment right now, we’re lab rats, we’ve had sex, but we don’t have feelings for each other, right? and as soon as that snow clears, you’re gone. We don’t know any of the same people so we’re probably never going to see each other again.”

“That is correct. Yes.”

“So we can use this time, to be honest with each other, and we can give each other advice, and constructive criticism, to make each other better lovers for the next person that comes along.”

“Okay, firstly, you cannot pull off the word lovers.”

“I think I can…”

“Secondly, what you’re proposing is potentially… horrible, it sucks, it's a bad idea.” he was almost laughing.

“Kenta! are you kidding me, it’s the best idea I’ve ever had!”

“That’s just sad.”

“Look, Kenta, listen, you can’t just like drop a bomb on me like, “Hey maybe you’ve never made a person cum in your entire fucking life” and then say you don’t want to talk about it anymore. I want to talk.”

“It’s not happening and that’s because I don’t think you can handle constructive criticism.”

“I promise I won’t get pissed if you don’t” Kenta shot him with a “What do you mean?” look. “Oh, you thought this was a one-way road?”

“Do you have any pointers for me?”

“Yeah, a thing or two crossed my mind… but I’ll guess you’ll never know, will you?”

“Jesus, fine, let’s go.”

“Okay, the lights-off thing” Kenta listened quietly while Donghan explained “What the fuck is that? If the lights are off like you requested, and I so gentlemanly obliged, I could be having sex with anything, but I don’t want to be having sex with anything, I want to be having sex with you” their eyes met for just a mere second. “Not you specifically, but like, the universal you.”

“Lights on? That’s so weak, all right fine, you like to do it with the lights on. Noted, awesome! what else you got?”

“Well you do this thing, where you stand up from the bed and get undressed really quickly, it’s like you’re getting ready for a physical or something.”

“Never had any complaints about how quickly I undress, most guys like the naked me.” his shoulders shrugged in response.

“I like naked you. Naked you is awesome to look and touch, what I mean is that you could make the getting naked part more enjoyable”

“Noted. My turn?”

“Please, go ahead.”

“Okay, there was a moment during foreplay that I was close to coming, do you remember I specifically said “I’m coming” and you stopped whatever it was you were doing, you rushed your way in way too fast, I don’t know what was your thought processing there. You waited for me to undress you, which is unnecessary and also weird because I’m not your mom tucking you into bed. You kept trying to give me hickeys which nobody likes.”

“I like them…”

“Oh and the last thing, when we were done, you retreated to the other side of the bed like you planted a bomb down there. So next time, just hold the person, count to like ten… other than those things you were a perfectly adequate lover.”

“Adequate, wow, thank you” Donghan shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

“See, I knew this would happen, I told you this was a bad idea.”

“It was a fine idea, I’m good, I’m like Teflon baby, nothing sticks to me. We should totally check the news for some updates.” he grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

“As you can see this storm is showing no signs of slowing down!”

“Is it cool if I take a shower?” Kenta wanted to get away from the awkward environment their conversation had turned into. Donghan simply nodded as he was busy scrolling down in his phone. He walked towards the bathroom, there was a full-sized mirror in there, he took off his cardigan and while looking at himself, suddenly realizing talking about sex made him... want to do it again, like being on a diet and passing through a bakery shop, it was supposed to be just a one night stand, yes, but as Donghan had said, they were under special circumstances, weren’t they?

  
“What if we tried again?” he leaned in over the couch trying to read Donghan’s expression, who was still on his phone.

“I can’t take any more constructive criticism”

“No, I mean, what If we do it, again? because I think I learn more during practice, and it would help us, wouldn’t it?” Donghan nearly dropped his phone.

“Y-yeah, I mean, If you want to, I guess it cool.”

“Let’s keep the conversation channel open, we say whatever’s on our mind, deal?”

“Deal. So, how should we start?” Donghan knew exactly how to start, but he liked seeing Kenta’s mind work, when he was thinking, he wouldn’t make eye contact for half a second and then he would look at Donghan with the idea sparkling in his eyes, it was cute to him.

“Well, in a dating situation, we would have more of a build up here, but since this is strictly a hook-up, I guess it's fine if you just- “

Donghan leaned in, stopping Kenta from finishing his sentence, holding his neck, and going down to kiss it, the other boy unconsciously let out a whimper and pushed Donghan away by pulling his hair, they locked eyes both filled with lust.

“Let’s go to the bedroom” Kenta commanded and he followed straight. They kissed again on the bed, Donghan trying to get him to sit on his lap, but he didn't, instead, he broke the kiss to stand up and turn off the lights, keeping only the lamp that sat on the night table.

“Nice commitment” Donghan cheered while taking off his shirt.

Kenta turned around, and started to strip, slowly, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, his heart was racing. “Is this okay?” Kenta asked while taking off his boxers, really slow, teasing him.

“That’s more than fucking okay.” he grabbed Kenta and pushed him on the bed, kissing him sweetly which caused him to become a mess because he wanted more, he needed more. Donghan’s hand slid down to feel Kenta’s hard dick, as he started to move it up and down, he trailed kisses down his neck and all the way to his stomach, and finally he gave a long lick from the shaft to the tip before taking it all in, Kenta tangled his fingers into the blond’s hair, he didn’t remember things to be this hot last night, maybe second times were really better. Donghan fastened his pace, all kinds of profane sounds coming out of his mouth, Kenta pulled his hair obliging the other boy to stop.

“Not yet. I want you in.” he confessed shyly, the blond boy reached out to get his lube and condom out of the drawer, and as he finished getting himself and his partner ready “Let’s try something” Kenta motioned him to sit on the bed as he proceeded to sit on his lap, taking his length slowly. “Fuck” he felt himself stretch, but the pain didn’t really last because Donghan started to kiss him and he didn’t even realize when he already was looking for friction, moving his hips, and they both started to release moans, breaths getting shorter, Donghan realized he was almost there, he had never tried this position with anyone before, not even with a girl, the thought of Kenta being the perfect size for him crossed his mind, they really fit in like puzzle pieces, he buried his face into the other boy’s neck, looking for something, he opened his mouth and bit into Kenta’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans.

“Ouch, no, I want to hear you” he saw Donghan’s face and knew he was close to coming, he fastened the pace and he felt Donghan’s hand on his dick again, moving up and down and somehow having the same pace of Kenta’s riding.

“Fuck” Donghan came inside Kenta but this didn’t stop his hand motion. “Tell me when you’re close” Kenta was confused but he did as told “I’m close now” Donghan stopped and Kenta wanted to slap him “What are you-” Donghan shifted Kenta’s body so he was sitting on the bed while he went to his knees and took his dick inside his mouth again with a fast pace “Donghan, I’m really close, move” he went even faster getting his hand to help him and Kenta couldn’t contain himself anymore, releasing into Donghan’s mouth. He retired from Kenta’s while cleaning the remains of cum with his hand and then licking his own fingers, all Kenta could do was stare as Donghan leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the first spicy scene I've ever written, i'm sorry if it wasn't good, I TRIED. also there will be angst in the next chapter, beware.


	4. Just a One Night Stand, Right?

A ray of sunlight glimpsed through the white curtains, causing Kenta to slowly come back from his deep slumber. Waking up that morning was like waking up when you slept at a friends house or you recently moved into a new place, opening your eyes and wondering where you are for a second. 

“Special delivery.” Donghan was holding two bowls with steam coming out of them.

“Where did you get that?” Kenta remembered yesterday they were hungry after smoking but Donghan’s fridge was empty, except for a can of coke. So they resorted to eating some gummy worms from god-knows-when, other candy, and junk food they had found. It seemed that Donghan was a fan of eating out, and never did his grocery shopping. “Are these noodles from your neighbor’s? You were whining so much about the window and now look at you… You’re a thief!”

Donghan was laughing and shaking is head.

“For the record, I think it was pretty badass when you broke that window like that.”

“Thank you, I thought that too.” The noodles were spicy and hot in Kenta’s mouth.

“You know… you might not be the worst person in the world to be stuck with.”

“Right back at you.” Kenta replied.

“So were your parents doctors and that’s why you decided to go into pre med?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, I thought maybe they were and that’s why you rebelled and didn’t want to do it anymore. What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter.”  

“Yeah, it does, come one, you can tell me.”

“It won’t make sense to you.”

Truth to be told Kenta didn’t want to speak about his past love life, not because it still hurt, but because it was just mistake after mistake, and now he was able to see that clearly, but he didn’t before, and he was ashamed that he had wasted so much of his time in a relationship that, in the end, was a no return street.

“Come on, you can tell me.”  Donghan placed his hand on Kenta’s arm, reassuring him.

“It’s not that I stopped wanting to be a doctor.”  Kenta gave in.

“So you do want to be a doctor!”

“No, I mean, I didn’t change my mind. I never wanted to be a doctor. ever.”

“Then why would you go into pre med?” Donghan looked at him in confusion.

“So… I was engaged once.” Kenta stopped for a bit looking into Donghan’s face, trying to read him, he didn’t seemed surprised, oddly.

“I was engaged recently. We dated through high school, and I followed him here to Seoul, when I had to pick a major, I… never actually planned on needing it. I just wanted to be with him, and get married, maybe even have kids.” He waited a bit more, but Donghan was still calm, waiting for him to finish. “See, people always look at me funny when I say something like that, cause they feel bad for me, or they-”

“Kenta, I’m not… I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to look at you funny.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t know I mean, it worked for my parents, being in love, and I always thought that I’d do the same, and then the universe called my bluff.”

“What happened?”

“He cheated. Yeah, and sadly that wasn’t even the deal-breaker. I wanted to work through it, but he… wanted out.” Kenta filled his mouth with the noodles, so as in to stop the spilling out of his past relationship, but there was still more coming out, he chew rapidly and proceeded. “He said that he wanted to find a boy with… more of his own life. Dropped the word “ambition” a few times.”

“Yeah, I’ve had that word thrown at me a few times too.” Donghan agreed.

“Ambition is such bullshit, seriously, it’s just like… chasing vapor, like… whatever it is that you think that you need like that job or that gold star, blue ribbon, fancy desk, nice office, like it doesn’t stop, once you get that, you’re not going to be as happy as you thought you were going to be. Then you’re going to be like, “Why aren't I happy?” I have this now, but there’s something else now. There’s always going to be something more that your ambition is telling you that you need, so it's next thing, and then you get that, and there’s another thing. It’s an endless cycle.”

Kenta was so glad someone understood that. He preferred to enjoy the little things in life instead of waiting for a single big one to happen. But not much people shared this insight with him.

“Yeah!, thank you for agreeing with me on that, I was unsure of what you’d think.”

“It’s the beauty of taking a risk into speaking your mind, you never know who’s gonna be on your side. So what happened with that guy?”

“Nothing. A semester later, I graduated with a degree I had no intention of using, and here I am.”

“So you’ve never really had a one-night stand before?”

“I have told you this like 100 times!”

They both laughed.

“Well you should know, they don’t usually last this long.”

“Oh that’s a bummer.”

“That guy is so screwed.” Donghan said in a low voice.

“What do you mean?”

“You said he met you in highschool, right? So, he thinks that you’re a certain type of boy, and he thinks he will meet that same type of boy later in his life when he’s ready. But… when he’s ready, that boy’s not going to be there. He has no idea how rare you are.” Donghan stared into Kenta’s eyes. He didn’t knew how to respond to that with words, instead he leaned in, being careful enough to not spill the broth that was left in his bowl, and kissed Donghan.  It was short but sweet, and it had been a while since any of them have had one of those.

“Do you want a drink? I think I have some leftover peach schnapps somewhere.”

“Yeah.” Kenta nodded.

Donghan left the bedroom taking the noodle bowls with him. Kenta realized how cold he was, only wearing a t-shirt and his boxer briefs.

“Hey, can I pull a classic boyfriend move and confiscate your biggest comfiest sweatshirt? I promise I won't steal it!” he yelled loud enough so Donghan would hear all the way to the kitchen.

“Yeah, just gimme a minute.”

But Kenta was reluctant to waiting, he stood up and opened the drawer. There was a set of portrait frames, the first photo showed Donghan and another boy in what seemed to be a restaurant, with a birthday cake in from of them. They were smiling and Donghan had his arm around the boy, who was beautiful. The frame had some black sharpie writing in it; _“Happy 21st Birthday my love Minki. Our 3rd birthday together.”_ followed by a heart, in the second one the boy was sitting on a couch holding onto a beer while Donghan was laying on a couch, playing with his phone, while his head rested on the boy’s lap. It seemed the type of picture your friends took in-fragganti while at a party. A bunch of cute polaroids were also spread out on all of the clothing in the drawer. Kenta held onto the first picture, and sat on the bed. He felt something move inside of him.

“I found the peach schnapps, the bottle was dusty but I think… it’s still good.”

“So where is Minki?” Kenta looked into the photograph.

“Out of the country.”

“You’re with him?”

“That’s a tough question to answer...”

“No, it’s not. You just did.”

“Kenta, let’s talk about this.”

“You had the place to yourself and boy, you made the most out of it.” Kenta stood up, and started to get dressed.  “When does he get back?”

“He was supposed to get back this afternoon but his flight got canceled.”

“Yeah, apparently there’s this huge fucking blizzard.” he was almost finished tying his shoelaces. He stood up to face Donghan. “You know, I always wondered what it would be like to be the other boy. It feels better.” His voice shaked at that last part, and he cursed himself for that while wandering off to look out through the nearest window located in the living room.

“Thank God. It stopped.” Kenta turned the TV on and listened to the broadcast while trying to locate his sweater and scarf.

“Can I show you something?” Donghan was holding a piece of paper.

“Please, just leave me alone. I’m not mad, how can I be? I didn’t ask and you didn’t lie. I wanted meaningless sex and I got it.”

“Let me show you this. Please.” he sat next to Kenta offering him the letter. “Read.”

Kenta accepted to read the letter. The letter was only one page Kenta only skipped it. “So he dumped you but you still live with him?”

“He didn’t give it to me yet.”

“I don’t understand. And I honestly don’t care.” he handed the letter back.

“Three weeks ago I was using one of his coats, and I accidentally found this in a pocket. I didn’t know what to do. So I pretended nothing was happening, and the next day he left for tour.”

“Tour? What is he, like…”

“A DJ.”

“Of course, he’s like the most coolest boy imaginable.”

“I made that profile because I wanted to have something to throw in his face, whenever he wanted to pull the trigger. And I know that’s very immature, I just… I feel betrayed.”

“You could’ve just broken up with him. Someone being shitty to you is no excuse to be shitty with them.”

“Yeah. Yeah, and I thought about that. People talk about how great it is to be single and that’s… bullshit, joining the single party. It’s not a party, it’s just a bunch of people sitting around in the dark, texting. And I did something stupid and I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me.” Kenta walked off to the bathroom. He knew this was stupid, it was just a one night stand, right? So, why he was crying over this boy? Whatever the answer to that question was, he just let himself get it all out. He tried to calm himself as well, all he needed was to get out of there and never see him again. Whatever he had done to Minki wasn’t his problem, and if Donghan was lucky, maybe Minki would forgive him and they would make it work, after all they looked happy in the pictures, and maybe this was all a mistake on Donghan’s side. He cleaned his tears and put himself together. 

“Kenta, wait. What was I supposed to do? I didn’t even know that you existed. I don't… Look, I want you, I don’t want him.”  Kenta took a step back when Donghan tried to reach out to hold his hand.

“And what makes you think I want you? You’re just some hot guy who works at a bank. I think you severely overestimate your ability to break hearts.”

 

Donghan got out of Kenta’s way as he left through the apartment door.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the last one! also it will take a different direction than the movie, hehe. Find me on twitter: @recordmedonghan

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are not necessary but appreciated, also find me on twitter @donghansflower, will try to have weekly updates every Sunday afternoon.


End file.
